


If I Were Sorry

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: I'm sorry Justin Trudeau, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He triumphantly takes a lock of the Conservative Senator's hair, seeming to be unapologetic for what he's about to do with it. Takes place after Justin Trudeau's boxing match vs. Patrick Brazeau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a fanfic prompt in which Justin Trudeau is secretly sorry for having to hack off Patrick Brazeau's locks
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

The night before, he thought he was going to lose _that_ charity boxing match. The first round had him in a position where he was about to lose to the Conservative Senator. His opponent had been a seasoned boxer on the sides but he? He was only recently into boxing and he put himself on a crash course on the sport, entering intense training sessions - in order to prepare for that match.

Something unexpected happened on the final round and it was him winning against that senator - which brings us to why he is now about to cut off his locks - _his beautiful long locks_.

Cameras were aimed at the both of them. Fellow MPs and Senators huddled around to watch what was about to unfold. Justin had a pair of scissors in hand - he was so ready to rid the senator of his long locks - or at least, that's how he presented himself. Because deep inside, he didn't want Patrick to lose those long locks. He liked those long locks on Patrick but a dare was a dare.

"Aren't you going to cut off his locks yet, hipster?" Rona Ambrose, the Minister for the Status of Women shouted, "Don't keep us waiting, we've got work to do after this!"

Justin stepped forward, just behind Patrick Brazeau who was now caressing his long locks. Justin could see despair in the senator's eyes and he feels the despair too. He then bowed down to whisper on the senator's ears, "I'm going to miss your long locks too, but it was part of the deal. The winner gets to cut off the loser's hair."

The MP for Papineau then stood upright and waved the scissors on his right hand for all the people to see before proceeding to grab a lock of the Conservative Senator's hair. Slowly, he snipped off the lock of hair - one lock after another being snipped - until the senator did not look like his familiar self anymore.

Their audience cheered at this spectacle. Justin faked the feeling of triumph over having to cut off a Conservative Senator's hair. Deep inside, he didn't want to do that. As if beating the senator on that boxing match wasn't enough already!

The only reason why they had ended up facing each other was because Justin had a hard time finding an opponent for that boxing match and the intervention of their mutual hairdresser, Stefania Capovilla.

If only he could apologize to the senator for having to cut off his beautiful locks, he would. But the reason he's going to apologize for may not sit in well with the senator.

If only they had knew how the senator's long locks coupled with his buff body had aroused him and how hard he tried to hide his arousal during that boxing match. If only they had knew how much he wanted to come at some point in that boxing match because of all the close contact he had with him. How their bodies brushed against each other in those sixteen minutes they were in the boxing ring.

Two years later and Justin was on the road to becoming Prime Minister and it was only then when he would have realized that Patrick could reciprocate his feelings after all when the senator (who now considered himself an Independent), had this to say prior to the federal elections of that year:

> [@JustinTrudeau](https://twitter.com/JustinTrudeau) beat the shit out of me but I'm still voting for him. If I can, every other Canadian should! [#cdnpoli](https://twitter.com/hashtag/cdnpoli?src=hash) [#elxn42](https://twitter.com/hashtag/elxn42?src=hash) [#lpc](https://twitter.com/hashtag/lpc?src=hash) [#ndp](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ndp?src=hash) [#cpc](https://twitter.com/hashtag/cpc?src=hash)
> 
> — Patrick Brazeau (@senatorbrazeau) [October 19, 2015](https://twitter.com/senatorbrazeau/status/655960272528609280)  
> 

But it seems that the both of them reciprocating their feelings was nothing more than a possibility. The Papineau MP's unsaid apologies to the senator and the senator's endorsement of the said MP would always remain unnoticed by each other.

_If I were sorry_

_I’d give you all the glory_

_If I were sorry_

_If I were sorry_

_It would be a different story_

_If I were sorry_


End file.
